Imperial Relations
by Rayri
Summary: There were many things different about them, but they couldn't leave each other. 50 1-sentence prompts for Lucciano X Placido.


AN: So, I love Lucciano X Placido...I don't know why. It's practially shotacon. But I'm addicted to it D: So this is the 50 one-sentence prompts from the Epsilon prompt list. T for language and suggestive contents.

Epsilon Prompts – pairing Lucciano X Placido

**#01 – Motion:** There was a certain vertigo about making out upon Placido's throne, like everything was moving about them.

**#02 – Cool**: Really, the Emperors of Illiaster had lost out in the divine real estate business; the cold of the odd place they retreated to made the pair uncomfortable at times.

**#03 – Young:** They were diametrically opposed, Lucciano and Placido, and really, the only similarity between the couple was their immaturity, but it was enough for them.

**#04 – Last:** He held the sword tightly in his hands, sweating; he, Lucciano, was the last Emperor alive, and those bitches would pay dearly for hurting them.

**#05 – Wrong**: It had been a simple miscalculation in a duel, yet it had taken that which he cared for most from the youngest Emperor.

**#06 – Gentle: **Placido wasn't a soft person, and Lucciano had the marks to prove it.

**#07 – One:** Leaving Illiaster hadn't been easy – it had reduced their powers from infinity to one, yet they loved each other.

**#08 – Thousand:** They vowed to stay together for a millennium that day, and unlike humans, they had a chance of that happening.

**#09 – King:** They may have been Emperors, but not all kings are born equal.

**#10 – Learn:** They both represented something – Placido was hate, Lucciano was freedom – and it seemed like they could stand to gain from each other's virtues.

**#11 – Blur:** Placido's fall at the hands of Yusei had began a new age for Lucciano – one where everything was incoherent, just a passage from one goal to the next.

**#12 – Wait**: Jose had waited years for their plans to come into fruition; he could wait a bit longer.

**#13 – Change:** Placido's mood changed quicker than Wisel, but thankfully for Lucciano, it rarely seemed to be sadistic enough for the marks to last more than a week.

**#14 – Command:** Lucciano wouldn't dare disobey a command from Placido, especially not in bed.

**#15 – Hold:** Lucciano knew that Placido's body, cold as it was in his arms, was still not broken forever.

**#16 – Need:** Jose had told the boy that the recovering Placido would feel lonely and depressed, but Lucciano never left his side.

**#17 – Vision:** Sight was one of the things Illiaster had blessed Lucciano with; without it, he never would have seen Placido's face.

**#18 - Attention **:...was the one thing that they both lacked; their relationship and their hate were the only things that could stay in their minds.

**#19 – Soul:** The half-destroyed body would've seemed empty to anyone else, but Lucciano could feel Placido's soul inside, pulsing like a heartbeat.

**#20 – Picture:** Lucciano was an artist, the sort who came around once a century, but the picture most dear to him was a simple sketch of his lover's beautiful face.

**#21 – Fool:** Placido shouldn't have challenged Yusei, endangering everything, but the youngest Emperor couldn't hold a grudge against him, idiot or not.

**#22 – Mad:** Placido had a hair-trigger temper, but Lucciano found him rather sexy when when was angry.

**#23 – Child:** That was what Lucciano was, a child, but in some ways, he was very, very adult.

**#24 – Now: **It was instant – one second the pair had been chatting about the stock market prices, the next they were making out.

**#25 – Shadow:** Wisel was of darkness, and the white creature seemed to be Skiel's shadow, just like Lucciano followed Placido

.

**#26 – Goodbye: **As he fell, he sighed – he'd known the day would come when Placido would be broken beyond repair, but he couldn't bear to say goodbye, not yet – he's rather travel to Death to meet his partner.

**#27 – Hide:** Placido could beat Lucciano in most games, but when Lucciano hid, he could never find the cyborg he loved so much.

**#28 – Fortune: **The pair would've made Carly look normal with her future telling; they found omens in everything from cooking to sex – especially in sex.

**#29 – Safe:** Lucciano's childhood hadn't been easy, and he had never felt safe before, but with Placido's arms wrapped around him, he finally felt protected.

**#30 – Ghost:** Lucciano was pretty sure this wasn't the kind of ghost that they had been talking about, but _this_ Ghost was built to look like his boyfriend, and that was much better than some pansy spirit.

**#31 – Book: **Lucciano grinned, reading through his favorite book – the horridly controversial Lolita – again – the book that might have had something to do with his love for Placido.

**#32 – Eye: **Their eyes were scanners, able to see through nearly anything – and there was no power Placido adored so much as the ability to see his boyfriend naked whenever he pleased.

**#33 – Never:** That was what Jose would have said if you had asked him when Lucciano and Placido would ever spend any time together unnecessarily - "never".

**#34 – Sing: **Placido had incredible skill in song, but the only one to hear him thing was Lucciano, when he sang the lullaby his mother had taught him in his first life.

**#35 – Sudden:** Placido was too hotheaded to plan ahead, and Lucciano was too immature – needless to say, they had a rather interesting relationship.

**#36 – Stop:** If Placido had been alive, he would have told Lucciano not to do what he did, but as the rocket-powered skateboard hurdled towards the cliff where the death of Misty Lola had happened, he never slowed.

**#37 – Time:** The Emperors never aged, but Placido wasn't at all unhappy with Lucciano's eternal youth.

**#38 – Wash:** Placido had broken his – well, everything, really – but Lucciano didn't mind having to help him with his baths.

**#39 – Torn**: The ripped Machine Emperors floated down to the water below, as broken as Lucciano's heart when his lover died.

**#40 – History: **Lucciano didn't know that much about his own family history – only Jose seemed to know – but he did know that Placido was a part of it, the most important part.

**#41 – Power:** Power led to corruption, and many people would have considered Placido's lust for Lucciano to be a pretty fucked-up relationship.

**#42 – Bother:** Jose might've thought that Lucciano's girly, high-pitched voice was annoying, bothersome, even, but for Placido, it bordered on a fetish.

**#43 – God:**...was the unifying force that had let the lovers meet, and for that, the pair adored each other even more.

**#44 – Wall: **The three Emperors used to have had mental walls up between them, but their love had broken down the walls between Lucciano and Placido, and because they shared their power they surpassed Grannel's strength.

**#45 – Naked:** Lucciano wore absolutely ridiculous regalia – in fact, the first time Placido had seen him naked was when the ring vaguely resembling a shower curtain caught on something – the man didn't remember what – and pulled everything else off with it.

**#46 – Drive:**...was one of those words with multiple meanings, but when you were dating a motorcycle-centaur-thingy, you got used to combining them.

**#47 – Harm:** Placido had a fetish for pain, but he would never hurt his Lucciano too badly – he meant more than some pathetic sex drive.

**#48 – Precious:** Only four things were precious to Placido – Lucciano, Wisel, Skiel, and Illiaster – and their importance went in that order.

**#49 – Hunger:** Lucciano and Placido may not have felt hunger, but going out to eat was so romantic...not to mention that watching Lucciano eating mice really was quite interesting.

**#50 – Believe:** Placido had only doubted in God once – and when he and Lucciano got together, all his doubt disappeared.


End file.
